Dock scene Remix
by TAGGOR
Summary: This is the dock scene from the fourth book, but different. The characters are a bit OC. Review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Words in bold are from the book, everything else I added.**

**I do not own the story, or characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

"**You're always welcome at home." She said and took my hand. **

**I shook my head. "I wouldn't do that to you – at least not to often. Anyone who helps us winds up getting hurt. Like tonight, for example." **

**"Still never forget you have a refuge." **

**"Okay." I said with a smile. "I wish we could hang out like this more often." **

**"Me too. There's so much I want to talk to you about, so much I don't know." She hesitated. "Is there something going on between you and Fang.**

My eyes widened and I could feel my face blushing, "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just... so confused." I put my face on my knees trying not to cry.

Mom looked at me with understanding, "I understand how your feeling Max. Your still so young and love is never easy to understand."

I looked at her, "I don't know what to do. On one hand, he's my best friend. But I also feel like he mean more to me and I kissed him that time when I thought he was dying, then there was that girl at school, and then he kissed me in the cave, I just don't know how I feel. About any of it."

Mom looked thoughtful, "Well, how do you feel when he's with other girls or looking at other girls?"

I thought about that, how it felt when he kissed Lissa, or when we were at that football game and he watched those cheerleaders. "I don't like it. I felt angry when he kissed that one girl, and I didn't like how he looked at those cheerleaders at the football game." I told mom.

Mom nodded, "Okay, so you kissed him, he kissed you, and you don't like him with other girls, right?" I nodded. "Well, it seems like you have some kind of feelings for him, and it sounds like he's the same."

I thought about this, "I see what you mean," I told her, "But even if it's true, I don't know what to do." I felt despair over the situation wash over me.

Mom hugged me closer, "I don't know what you should do exactly Max, but my advice is to follow your heart. See where it takes you, you never know."

I nodded. "Okay Mom." I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

"**Yo Max." Fang. Fang's voice. I blinked and sat up fast, grabbing the sheets. **

**"Wha'?" I panted. "What's, what's-" **

**"Let's take a little spin." Fang motioned outside. I looked around. The girls were sleeping in this room, boys in the other. Outside, the night was deep but bright with moonlight. **

**"Why?" I whispered. He smiled unexpectedly, and my heart gave a little squeeze. **

**"Because we can." Sadly, I usually don't need a better reason that that. Fang eased himself through the motel door and ran off into the night, while I quickly pulled on jeans and a jacket. **

**Then I followed him, raced toward the dark part of the parking lot, and launched myself into the air. My wings snapped out, full and strong, through the big slits in my jacket. I dipped several feet until gathered the air like sails, and then I rose powerfully over the rooftops of this quiet DC suburb. I smiled as I cut through the night sky, Fang a thousand feet above me, barely outlined by moonlight. **

**In seconds I had reached him, full of the exhilaration that comes with free flying, flying for pleasure. Instead of for escape, for example. **

**We wheeled through the chilly air, not speaking, leaving the town far behind. Soon we were near the ocean, close to Chesapeake Bay. Swooping lower in wide circles, we saw a small unused dock jutting out into the water. **

**With unspoken agreement we coasted lower, finally making a sneaker-pounding running stop down the length of the dock. Scarcely breathing hard, we sat on the edge of the dock, leaving our wings outstretched to cool off. There was no room – one of Fang's wings overlapped one of mine.**

"This is peaceful." I said to Fang.

"Yeah," He agreed absently, "Max, are we good?"

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Is everything fine between us? We... broke up." He said. I looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, that," I looked back at him, "I think so, don't you?"

"Yeah," He said, "I don't want to split the flock again Max."

"Neither do I." I agree.

"**Max..." His face was unreadable in the moonlight. I felt the light, feathery heat of his wing lying over mine.**

"What's happening between us, Fang?" I asked unable to stand the tension between us anymore.

He looked at me, "I'm not sure Max," I felt disappointed by his answer, "But, I do know this: You didn't like it when I kissed Lissa, right?" I nodded, "And I didn't like it when you kissed Sam."

"Okay, but what does that mean? That we have feeling for each other?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, I'd say so." He said and we continued to stare at each other.

"But, what if it doesn't work out? What if we get together and it falls apart? Wouldn't we end up splitting the flock up again?" I ask, breaking the silence between us.

He thought for a moment, "I think we should try, see where this goes," He stared at me leaning closer, "After all, we'll never know till we try." Just before he closed the distance between us, I whisper, "Okay."

Then we were kissing, and it just felt so great, so right. I didn't want it to end. We were pressed together, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart. We stared at each other for a few moments, breathing hard, before he spoke, "So, you'll give us a chance?" I nodded, "Yes, I'll give us a chance." He smiled, not a half smile, but an actual smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good." He said before he kissed me again.


End file.
